


My Hybrid, Omnic Crisis : Various Yandere Overwatch X Human/Omnic Hybrid

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Omnic Crisis/Aftermath [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborg Reader, Everyone In Love With Reader, Everyone Is Yandere For Reader, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere, hybrid reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) she was born and made. The first and only of her kind she is A Hybrid. She can change her human DNA and Flesh and bone, to Robotics and Machinery. Her programming tells her to kill all humans but her heart does not want to hurt anyone. What side will win when Humans and Omnics fall for her in deep Obsessive Love?
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Various/Reader
Series: Omnic Crisis/Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643014
Kudos: 5





	1. Cannot Loose Her

(Name's POV) 

My name is (Name) I am both an Omnic and Human, but neither at the same time. I am with Bastion and we are on a mission. I remember everything from the age five. Every single detail in my programming I know I am to kill all humans, but in my heart I know it is wrong, I do not have a choice though. I am only sixteen and I am to kill. 

"Bastion?" I ask him and he looks at me. "Do you wonder if this is okay." 

He beeps at me and I can tell her knows this is our purpose. I sigh. 

"Yeah you are right." I say. "Stay here and wait for me. I will scout ahead, you know the way this must go." 

He beeps again and I hug him and then I start to scout ahead, passing Bastions and others. I made it to the front lines and crossed them. My clothes were torn and I force myself to tear up. I had to act like a survivor. 

"Help! Help me!" I scream as I was in my human form. 

Men look at me and they ran to me and got me. I was brought into the village and told to wait that Overwatch will be here soon. I nodded and knew this was my chance to kill the Overwatch agents. I waited a few hours and then saw the jet land. 

"You are the girl they found?" Was the first thing a Hispanic American asks me. 

I nod my head. "It was so terrible." I say tears coming from my eyes and I fake cry. 

He knelt down in front of me to comfort me and that is when I made my move. I press my hand in his chest and change it to a gun shooting him. He blasted back and blood started pouring from his chest. 

Suddenly they were on me and I face my body into bullet proof metal. They shot at me and asked each other what I am. I smirked and shot at them taking several of them out. They then threw something and my circuits go haywire. I scream in agony and try to get out of there but my body would not move. Everything then went black.

(No One's POV) 

Everyone panted. "What the hell is she?" Jack Morrison asks looking at the team. 

"She was human and then she was a omnic." Gabriel says as Mercy heals him. "A few inches to the right and I would have had died." 

"We have to take her back." Angela says. "The poor dear, Omnic or not felt that pain, Omnic are not supposed to feel those and she is just a child." 

Gabriel nods. "We will keep circuit blockers on her so she cannot use her weapons against us." 

Everyone looked at the girl as her body faded back to human and they carried her to the ship. Gabriel looked at her and was stunned someone so beautiful was used as a weapon. What did the Omnics do to her. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you by: OMNICS FEEL THINGS TO-

(Gabriel's POV) 

We ran many scans on her while she was human and all it showed was that she was fully human. It was shocking. So we decided to wait for her to wake up and ask her. We really have now choice. Once she was awake I was there with Jack and Ana.

"Where am I?" She asks looking at us. 

I was stunned with how beautiful she was.

"Do not play with us. You killed Seven of my men." I say. 

She blinks and her eyes turn robotic red and she fazed her hand into a dagger and slashed her throat. I was quickly on her and felt fear in me. 

"Someone get Angela!" I scream as I try to stop the bleeding she looked me in the eyes. 

"Let me die..." She says. 

I shake my head and knew what I was feeling I love her and I am not going to loose her I know she will stay with me and I refuse to let her die. Angela comes in and heels her and I stand to the side. 

I cannot loose her I just cannot. 


	2. Plans

(No One's POV) 

(Name) was brought over to medic where they made sure she had tech blockers put in. Mercy had scanned her still dagger hand and learned it had been full mechanic that she could phase her body to machine. Now Gabriel, Jack, Ana, Reinhardt, Trobjourn, Mercy, and Vincent are all sitting discussing the young girl. 

"There is no record of her anywhere and she does not have a belly button." Mercy says. "From what I can tell she was born artificially but still human DNA. I believe she was made by the Omnics as a weapon of war, and she has aged as a normal human. Poor dear must know nothing else." 

"What should we do with her Reyes?" Jack asks. "She is just a kid... But she is also a threat to humanity." 

(Rude she has been used she is a victim too!) 

"We will keep her here, see if we can change her mind, she may be able to help us fight the Omnics." 

"Gabriel!" Ana says. "She is just a child!" 

"She is but she has killed at least seven as we know of, she did not hesitant and she was willing to die, they fucked her up and we need to protect her and to help her and we have no other choice."

They all nodded at this. 

"One of us will be with her at all times, and we will be in charge of keeping an eye on her." Gabriel says. "I will go first and then we will move onto someone else."

Everyone agreed on this and they all knew that they wanted her as theirs and theirs alone and they will do anything to have her. Gabriel goes to the medical wing to watch over her as he will be the first one. He was glad he could be the first one as he will be able to set an impression for her. She will be his. 


	3. Gabriel

(Name's POV) 

I woke up and I tried to shift into my machine form to take my life, as I was trained and programmed to do. But it did not work. I then try to move my body but it did not work as well. My hands were bound above my head and so were my ankles. I squirm and try to get out but I cannot and I realize that I am completely helpless to whatever is happening to me. I do not like it, I never been helpless before to anyone or anything and I hate it. I start to struggle hard and that is when I hear a voice. 

"Don't do that princess or you will hurt yourself." The voice says and I see it was the guy I had shot, why is he still alive? 

"Why are you alive?" 

"We have a very good healer." He says. "She patched you up as well. I made something for you to eat." 

"I am not hungry." I lie and as if on cue my stomach made it's hunger known. 

"I know that is a lie so let me feed you princess." He tells me and sits down besides me. 

I seal my lips not wanting to give in it could be drugged for all I know. But man did it smell good. I mean what else can they do to me, I am already restrained and if they do poison me it will be what I want. I open my mouth and he slips a spoonful in and I moaned. It was so good he smiles at that. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

"I am glad you like it, my abuela taught me this recipe." I tell her and she looks away as I feed her. 

I was glad she was eating she is so stubborn but she knew she needs it to live and I am going to make sure she lives even if I have to give her a IV. She will live, I will make damn sure of it. Once the food is done, I put the plate aside and look at her. 

"How were you made?" I ask her. 

"I was born not made, I am a Hybrid, first Omnic human." She tells me. 

"Why did you kill those men?" I press. 

"It is what I was born to do, destruction and death of all humans." She tells me. 

"So if I were to let you go now, you would want to kill me?" 

"Not want, it is what I would have to do, I do not want to kill humans, but it is what it is." She says and looks away. 

I see her programming and the way she was trained made her think like this and now that is all she knows. I have my work cut out for me if I am going to make my princess see differently. I will do whatever it takes to get her to live a normal life, to be with me and to have a family with her. I will do anything to have it. and I Will that is for damn sure. 


	4. Period Trouble

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with a new chapter and yes the first period Idea one won I hope you all enjoy this new chapter here!] 

(Name's POV) 

I was sitting in the room with Miss Ana and she was bringing over a girl my age. It was her daughter. I did not know what he ploy was she seemed to want me to make friends. But I do not need friends really. I had one purpose and making friends was not a matter of my mission. The girl looked at me and blushed and I was confused why was she blushing? Does she have a fever?

(That is right reader knows nothing of love) 

(Pharah's POV) 

I looked at her and blushed more she is so beautiful and stunning, she must be a year older than me and I never seen a woman like her before. I never a Omnic could be like this and I wanted to get to know her. 

"I am Pharah." I tell her. "What is your name." 

"I am called (Name)." She answers. 

I smile. "It is nice to meet you (Name). What do you want to do?" 

"I do not know what do you do normally around here?" She asks. 

"Surf the holo web, play video games, learn how to use rifles, read. Stuff like that." I inform her. 

She nods her head. "What are video games?" She presses. 

"You do not know what video games are?" I ask shocked. "Mom can we play some?"

Miss Ana smiles nodding and I set up a game and shows her how to do the basics. It was a fight game and I was having a lot of fun. Soon me and (Name) were laughing and having a good time, mom played a few rounds as well though she was never good at these things. (Name) was pretty good but still made rookie mistakes. I was haing a good time that was until (Name) grabbed her lower front and groaned. I instantly dropped mine and got worried. 

"Are you okay?" I ask. 

"Yeah just a cramp." She says. 

I realized what it was. "Are you on your period?" I asked looking at her nd she looks at me confused. 

"What is a period?" She asks and I realize she never had a period before I take her to the bathroom for her to check and that is when I heard her scream. 

"WHY THE FUCK AM I BLEEDING!?!" She screams and I run to go get my mom she will be able to explain this better than I can. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done and yup XD Reader is clueless I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!] 

Mercy and Ana will be next :D


	5. Explain

[Hello My Secy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!]

(Name's POV) 

I was having cramps and they hurt so much. I am in the medical wing with a hot water bottle on me and had taken some pills for this. I looked over at Ana who was speaking with Mercy. They both decided to take turns explaining this to me first is to be Ana. I watch as she came over and I look at her. 

"So you see dear, a period is when your body is ready to have a baby." She tells me. "Your body is ready for a baby but it has no baby in it so it expels all the stuff from your body and you also ovulate where you are most ready to become pregnant." 

I nod my head. "So I am able to have a baby?" She asks. 

"It is troubling that you are fifteen and having your first period, Angela will run test to see how fertile you are and if you are able to." 

I nod my head, I did not know how to feel about having babies or stuff like that. I watch her. 

"Do you have any other questions?" She asks me. 

"If I am able to have a baby... What will they turn out to be, will they be like me? Will they be human? What are the health risks with a pregnancy for me...?" I ask shakily. 

(Damn reader, these are really heavy questions...)

(Ana's POV) 

I looked at her, she was really thinking on this. I did not know what to tell her. I take her hand in mine and she clings to it. I really do love her and seeing the worry and fear in her eyes, it broke my heart. I will love her no matter what and she is mine. I wait for Angela to be done and as I wait I talk to her an stroke her hand. In either form her hands are so soft. I love it. 

Sooner than I like Angela comes over and I kiss My (Name) head. Telling her I will be back to pick her up in a bit. Angela took charge on giving her the sex talk. 

(Angela's POV) 

I smile at my (Name) as she seemed to be worried, which is no problem I will be able to wipe away her fears in no time. First I explain the procedure to her, that I will open her up, move past her hymen and take a sample of her cervix. Their will also be x rays and such. She was good through them and I then started to explain her about good touch and bad touch. 

"Doctors like me can touch you during the exams but only in a professional way, like I just did now." I tell her. "You also cannot have sex until you are eighteen, as that is the consenting age here. If you were to have sex before that the person you have sex with especially if they were over eighteen would have raped you." 

"I understand Angela." She says. "But... What is sex?" 

I blush and giggled and explain to her what sex was. She is perfection my sweet innocent girl, I will have her once she is of age and she will be mine and mine alone I will make sure of that. 

[And that is where I will end it, I know some of my readers may be young and hell no am I given them the sex talk talk to your parents or do not read this, anyways stay sexy!]


End file.
